Untitled
by StevieGirl
Summary: What would happen if Tommy Vercetti were somehow transported into our time? *Also, I need help with a title*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own GTA:VC and it's characters. The only part of it I own is that lovely PS2 disc in my player :) They all belong to Rockstar. The girl, however, is me, and I own myself, so neener :) This is my first fanfic. I got inspired reading all the other ones on here, particularly one by Maverick Point "Tears of Betrayal" You MUST read that, if you haven't already. Well, please read and review, but no flames, please? Constructive critcism is always welcome, but when you flame, well, that's just plain mean :) Also, I have NO Idea what happens when you are on the phone and lightening goes through the phone, so I'm gonna fudge it, ok?? Sorry the first part is so short, I just wanna get everyone's opinion before I begin another part. Thanks :)  
  
MISSION FAILED: WASTED!!!  
  
"DAMN IT!" I shouted, throwing my controller on the ground. I was on what seemed like my hundreth attempt to kill Sonny, but, once again, was shot to pieces and laying on the floor. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" I stood up and stretched, muttering to myself as I looked out my window. There was a hellacious thunderstorm building up. "Jesus, Vercetti must be some kind of moron. What kind of person can't take out a single man? And why does it take so many hits to kill him anyways? DAMN IT!" My tangent was interrupted by my phone ringing. I chuckled as I noticed that on my TV screen, Tommy Vercetti was answering his phone too. Even though there was a huge storm outside, I was so bored, I threw caution to the wind and picked up the phone. "Speak" I said, grabbing my playstation controller to attempt this mission one more time.  
  
Before the person on the other end could speak, a huge bolt of lightening hit right next to my house, followed by thunder that sounded like a gun being fired right next to my ear. At the exact moment that the bolt of lightening hit, the phone began to buzz loudly, and my ear felt like it was on fire. "What the..?" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt my body being thrown back. I lost my balance and fell, hitting my head on my desk on the way down. Right before I lost conciousness, I noticed that on my TV screen, Tommy Vercetti was missing from the game. Then, everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke to a sight I never thought I'd see. I was staring at a man holding a gun over my body. "WHAT THE SHIT!?" I said, fully awake now.  
  
The man kept the gun pointed at me. "Don't move" he said, in a deadly calm voice.  
  
My breath got caught in my throat. I knew that voice. I'd heard it before. Except when I'd heard it before, I'd only heard it two ways. One was when I was watching any movie with Ray Liotta in it, and the other was when I was playing Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. But this sure as hell wasn't Ray Liotta in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when the man spoke again.  
  
"Don't speak either", he said. It was then that I looked at his outfit. A hawaiian print shirt. Blue jeans. White Sneakers. The chain around his neck. The pieces all came together.  
  
"T-Tommy Vercetti?" I stammered.  
  
"I SAID, DON'T FUCKIN--" He stopped suddenly. "How did you know my name? Where am I and how the hell did I get here? Did Sonny send you?"  
  
I gulped nervously, still not taking my eyes off the colt python pointed at my head. "Well, I can answer two of your questions right now. One, you're in my house, and two, I wasn't sent by Sonny. I have NO idea how you got here, and if you just take that gun out of my face, I'll explain how I knew your name."  
  
Tommy thought about it, then lowered the gun, but kept it trained on me, ready to fire if I acted suspiciously. "Now tell me how you knew my name."  
  
I took a deep breath, and picked up the instruction guide for the game and handed it to him. The words came out in a rush, as they usually do when I am nervous. "Well, see, there's this game called Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and in the game, you basically run around Miami kicking everyone's ass as a character named Tommy Vercetti. And I know it just sounds crazy but I was just playing the game, and normally you would be right there" I pointed at the TV screen, where the game was still continuing as normal, but without the prescence of Tommy. "But for some reason, God knows what, you aren't, and you're here in my living room, and I don't know what else to think, except maybe I'm still knocked out from the lightening and--"  
  
Tommy cut me off. "Lightening?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I was on the phone, and lightening must have struck the phone lines or something, because I got knocked flat on my ass, and when I woke up, you had this big fuckin' gun in my face."  
  
Tommy then put the gun up. I breathed a sigh of relief. He paced around for a bit glancing at the instruction manual, then occasionally looking at me. "Well, I was standing around, minding my own buisness, when that damned cell phone rings. It rings day in and day out. Drives me absolutely nuts. So I answer it, and when I did, lightening struck right next to me, damn near hit me in the head. Then next thing I know, I'm in this cheap ass house, with some girl laying on the floor."  
  
I got a little pissed there. Cheap house? This house cost more than I cared to think about right now. "Well," I said, getting up and sitting on the couch. "At least now we know how you got here. The only thing we gotta figure out now is, how do we get you back?"  
  
Well, what did you guys think? I would appreciate any feedback, be it criticism or positive. Thanks, and I look forward to reading your reviews.  
  
~*Stevie*~ 


	2. Unwanted Guest

Disclaimer: GTA: VC and characters doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rockstar. Thanks for the reviews, and now, chapter 2! :)  
  
I sat on the couch for what seemed like an eternity, resting my head in my hands. Even though I knew that Tommy Vercetti was standing right in front of me (I slapped his arm to find out, and REALLY pissed him off), I still couldn't believe what was happening to me. A video game character was sitting in my living room, watching my TV, and raiding my refridgerator. I was about to lecture Tommy on manners, and not just helping himself to whatever he found when the phone rang, keeping me from opening my mouth, and saving me from a major ass kicking. Before I even had a chance to say hello, my best friend's excited voice came on the line.  
  
"Stevie?! I just got off work, and you'd better be packed, because it's nothing but fun and sun this weekend!" Lara's excited voice poured out from the receiver.  
  
I sucked in my breath. Shit. She and I were going to Daytona Beach for the weekend. How was I going to explain a man in tacky clothes, armed to the teeth, coming along with us. I grimaced, imagining the scenario. I had to get out of this trip. "Uh, wow, you must be psychic, because I was just fixing to call you." I am a horrible liar. "My mom just called, and my dad is sick, so I'm going to have to go up to Mississippi for a while...you know?"  
  
Lara sighed, but immediately cheered back up. "Well, that's cool, I'll go with. I haven't seen your dad in forever, and he'll need all the cheering up he can get."  
  
"Actually, Lara, that's not such a great idea. Uh, Mom says that he's having...uh...some diarrea, and I don't think that he would be up for anyone other than family being there." I closed my eyes and sighed. Yeah, she was gonna fall for that one. I could never be a politician.  
  
Amazingly, she went for it. "Oh, uh, ok...well, I guess I could ask someone from work to go along."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," I said. We then said our goodbyes and hung up. I leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. Damnit, there went my chances of showing off that hot bikini that I had bought, all thanks to some fake video game character. A fake video game character who was sitting on my couch, watching Jerry Springer and laughing hysterically. That just pissed me off. If I wasn't going to go out and have fun this weekend, then NOBODY was. Not even one Mr. Vercetti. I stormed over to the TV and turned it off.  
  
Tommy sat up straight, stared at me menacingly and said slowly, "I was watching that."  
  
"Yeah, and I was going to the beach this weekend, so tough shit." What was I thinking? I was backtalking a man that could squash me like a bug if he wanted to. I guess that I had reached the famous "breaking point" that I heard about so much from my mother. "Well, thanks to you, we gotta leave town for the weekend," I said, heading into my room to pack some clothes.  
  
Tommy walked into my room and stood in my doorway. "Thanks to me? Excuse me, but I was just minding my own buisness, in my own little virtual reality world, when I was dumped into YOUR house. So, don't give me that 'your fault' shit, ok?"  
  
I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Look, I'm sorry about that. It's just, I had plans for this weekend, and I was really looking forward to it, and then, this happened, and now, we have to leave town because I just lied to my best friend, and I'm just a little stressed, and unlike yours, my life has NO reset button, ok?" I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the door. "Now, let's get going, we got a road trip to go on."  
  
Ok, well that was chapter 2...Hope you guys enjoyed it. I promise the next chapter is going to get a lot more amusing, because Tommy's gonna try to unleash himself in Mississippi, of all places...LOL. So, read and review, pleaseeeeeeee :)  
  
~*Stevie*~ 


End file.
